User blog:Cynder rush/My fanfic: Fame
Ok, it's a work in progress, but i'll finish it soon. Awooooo! There's nothing much on this page yet, but Cynder Rush is a busy wolf (tee hee! wolf... lol) and is an Admin on another wiki so she'll make more soon. Rhydian sighed. Shannon had been on about this beast thing ever since Rhydian knew her, and acording to Maddy and Tom she'd been at it since she was in primary school. The four of them were at Shannon's house, but Shannon had walked out of the room to get something. ''Probably her camera ''thought Rhydian, but as he said so he remembered about the exited look on her face, and that kind of face only appears on people who have just won the lottery. Him, Maddy and Tom were waiting in Shannon's living room, Tom spinning his football on his finger and Maddy slumped down on an armchair picking at her fingernail. Groaning, Rhydian checked his watch. She'd been 10 minutes! Why would it take so long to get a camera? Five minutes later Shannon came in holding, what looked like, a large sheep's leg that had been mauled by an aray of teeth and claws. It clearly hadn't been kept in the fridge... "That is discusting!" choked Maddy, hand over her mouth like she was about to be sick. "Where did you keep that? It stinks!" gagged Tom, pushing a pillow to his face in hope it would shield the smell from his nose "Oh Shannon!" Rhydian said to himself. She'd really gone too far this time. "Ok, so I've got this from a farm that the beast is thought to have attacked. If you look here, here and here (she pointed to the wounds, thankfullily with rubber gloves on) you can clearly see claw and fang marks. These are too big to be made by a fox or stray dog. It must've been the beast!" "Yeah. Great. Now can you throw it away?" Tom mumbled through his safety cushion. Reluctantly, Shannon opened the front door and dumped the 'evidence' in the dustbin. The four of them had a wonderfull time! Telling jokes, watching movies, there was even a barbeque! It was about 9:15 when the four of them heard scraping moises comming from outside. Shannon went to investigate, camera in her hand in case it was the beast. It wasn't long before Maddy, Rhydian and Tom heard Shannon's voice from behind the door to the living room shouting: "I found this poor little guy stuck in the bin. He must've climbed in to get the sheep's leg and couldn't get out again! Rhydian, could you please open the door? My hands are full." Rhydian swung the door open, and got the suprise of his life. Shannon was holding a small, grey, wolf-like creature. It was skinny and had hardly any fur, but Shannon didn't seem to care. She was too exited. "I think I've found the cub of the beast!" DUN DUN DUH!!! More of ''Fame ''comming soon! Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction